everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Farryn Ithaca
Daughter of Odysseus and Penelope, she has fighting, strategy, adventuring and exploring in her blood. In Homer's epic poem the Odyssey, and in Homer's Iliad, Odysseus is a big character, so she has a lot to live up to. Contents What Is She Like? She is highly imaginative, loyal, emotional, sympathetic, persuasive, kind, generous, practical, supporting, loving, brave, passionate, stubborn, slightly strict, cheerful, caring, benevolent, chivalrous, cunning, clever, sweet, slightly sassy, and a true friend. She does, however, have excessive pride or hubris. She also hates homework or anything that drag her down. She also sometimes talks before thinking. She can be playful or mischevious when the time calls for it. She loves freedom and is a natural born sailor. When she gets drunk, she actually has a decent alcohol tolerance but can/will act stranger and very bold. Her drunkenness could also encourage her to do, let's say certain things... She is also quite attached to the ocean, even though her father's accidental enemy was Poseidon. She will also use sailing language, such as using 'port' and 'starboard' instead of left and right. She loves her destiny and is ready to take it on. She can fight with a sword, a dagger, or a bow and arrows. She owns a sword made of 'golden touch' gold, which is steel turned to gold, so it's incredibly strong, and the hilt is carved like a jagged piece of glass, and the sword called Quispegold. Four words: Chivalrous, Sailor, Playful, Friend. What Does She Look Like? She has paler brown skin, a broad nose, big ears, Odysseus's chartreuse green eyes, and long curly penny brown hair with a few white streaks that is usually worn in thin braids to keep it out of her face. She is tall and strong, with a six-pack. Myth- Odysseus How The Myth Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odysseus How Does She Fit Into It? When Odysseus and Penelope were well into their mid-seventies, Athena had a chat with the Fates, who told her about EAH. After, she blessed Odysseus and Penelope with a child so her favored hero would be able to continue the myth. She also extended their lives so they could watch their daughter grow up. Relationships Her Family Her father Odysseus, mother Penelope, godmother Athena, and she has way too many siblings, just search it up. Though, Telemachus is her brother, yes. And through EAH, she met Calix Ogygia, her half-brother through her father. Her Friends Sandra Arcadian, Dionysia del Vino (friendship with benefits), and Raissa Xuan. Her Pet She owns a pet hippocampus (half horse, half fish) that has a white horse body, chartreuse green scales, Plus a penny brown tail and mane. His name is Wanderlust because his chartreuse green eyes inspire anyone who looks into them and fills them with wanderlust. Wanderlust was also granted the power of speech and turning an owl by Athena. Schedule Edit Trivia *Her birthday is July 3, she is a Cancer. *She has a certain fondness for drinking. She typically sticks to champagne, but occasionally ventures into white wine territory. *She wasn't born with white highlights, she dyes her own hair. *Her original hair color is spruce brown. *Her favorite color is white. *Her MirrorBlog is @princessofadventure. *She taught herself to sail at 5, but her dad officially taught her at 12. *She owns a custom Mirrorpad made by Quality Craftsmanship Creations. Category:Greek Mythology Category:Characters Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Females Category:Royals